Dreams Can Come True
by spikescrypt
Summary: Jacob dreamed of being with Bella so long that he cannot believe it has finally come true. BellaJake


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight so don't ask if you can borrow money.**

**A/N: So, I'm actually a Bella/Edward shipper but when my muse was screaming at me to write this I couldn't refuse. This is pure smut, enjoy!**

**Dreams Can Come True**

**By spikescrypt**

They had been having the same conversation for a while now. They both felt that they were ready to move on to the next step. It was their two-year anniversary and they were ready to give themselves up to each other completely. They decided that tonight would be the night, the night when they would finally come together and be as one. Their bodies could always sense when the other was near and that feeling only intensified with time.

Tonight was the night. Tonight they would finally become each other's everything.

"Jake," Bella whimpered freely.

"God you're so amazing. You make me crazy."

Jacob's hand slipped beneath the ruffles of her skirt and stroked the taut flesh there.

Bella's moan of ecstasy only fueled him on and he plunged his fingers carelessly into the soft lace of her panties.

"_Oh my God_," Bella moaned loudly. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed tightly.

"You look so sexy Bella," Jacob breathed. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"I…I have an idea," she moaned. "I want you too Jake. I want you so much that I ache inside."

"Show me where," Jacob said. "Show me where it aches."

"Right…Right here," Bella put her hand over Jacob's and rested it on her hot center.

Jacob stroked her through her panties reveling in the way that Bella's body arched under his touch.

"Bella sweetheart, I can make it feel so much better. Will you let me?"

"Yes anything Jacob. Just don't stop touching me."

"Never," breathed Jacob.

Jacob's hands were shaking as he pulled her underwear down. Once they were completely off he wasted no time in stroking her small mound. Bella's moans increased drastically at the close contact.

The simulation wasn't enough though and Bella surprised her boyfriend by grinding herself against his knee.

"Oh shit," he groaned and stroked her all the more harder.

When two fingers roughly entered her body she cried out and collapsed onto the bed, tired and sweaty.

"That was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen," Jacob said, appreciatively.

Bella graced him with a small smile. "It's your turn now," she said, staring at his jeans, which had gotten unbelievably tight.

"You don't have to," he said, surprised.

"No, I want too."

She licked her lips and Jake almost came right then and there.

With his help, Bella was able to remove his jeans. She was staggered to see that he wasn't wearing any boxers. "They'll just get ripped into shreds when I morph," Jake explained.

She cupped his erection and he groaned loudly and closed his eyes.

Bella stroked him hastily and his hips arched up and off the bed. He stopped her before he was near completion and she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Bella my love, I want to be inside you. I want to be your first."

When they had first started dating, Jacob assumed that Bella was the more experienced of the two. He had mistakenly assumed that she had already been with Edward Cullen. How very wrong he was. His hands had started to undo her jeans that night and Bella gasped and jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Jake, I've never…" She gulped and looked down at the floor.

"So the bloodsucker never…." He stopped at the hard look in her eyes.

"Don't call him that," Bella protested angrily.

"Fine. Cullen then. You and he never…."

"No. Edward," she wrapped her arms around herself. It was still hard for her to say his name. "Edward didn't think it was safe, he didn't know if he could control himself."

"And do you think that I would be able to control myself Bella?"

Bella looked at him seriously, as though contemplating how to answer.

"Yes Jake, I think you would be able to control yourself."

He grinned madly at her and she couldn't help but smiling in return.

"Than one day," he promised her. He knew that she was not yet over her last love. But she was getting there and perhaps one day she would love him just the same, if not more.

"Yes, one day," she smiled shyly and he couldn't help but leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Now here they were and it was everything that they had dreamed and more. There were many frenzied kisses and heated touches. Their bodies tingled in the most delicious way and they couldn't get enough of that feeling.

Jacob positioned himself over her and immediately she wrapped her legs around him.

He waited till Bella nodded her head in consent and than entered her in one swift movement.

He was in part way before being met with an obstruction.

Jake bit his lip and waited for her to relax.

"Do it," she panted.

He pushed inside her again deeply and marveled at the sheer ecstasy of being inside her tight heat.

Bella," he gasped. "Bella I love you so much," he said, before thrusting inside her once again, deeper this time. She cried out and dug her nails into his back, which only fueled him on. She was making tiny moans of pleasure that seemed to make him even crazier.

Jacob's whole body was shaking now and he didn't think that he would be able to last much longer.

With one final thrust he spilled himself inside her and collapsed on top of her, tired and sweaty.

Bella stroked his hair lovingly and whispered endearments into his ear. He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he possessed.

With her fingers she caressed his skin tenderly and soon they both found themselves drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

The sun was just peaking out of the curtains when Jacob felt Bella stir. He pulled her flush against him and caressed her hair tenderly.

Bella yawned softly and Jacob felt himself grinning like an idiot. She was just so adorable. He didn't think that he could ever get enough of her.

Bella blushed furiously as she caught Jake staring at her. He took her hand lovingly into his own and intertwined their fingers.

"Good morning," he grinned blissfully.

"Morning," she said, gracing him with a shy smile.

He kept staring at her and she frowned in embarrassment.

"Stop it," Bella admonished.

"I can't help it. Your so damn beautiful." She flushed red again and he brushed her cheek with his fingers warmly.

"This is real isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Bella frowned in confusion, another gesture that he found to be incredibly endearing.

"I've wanted you for so long now. It's almost hard to believe that this real. That your actually here with me. I feel like I'm about to wake up at any moment alone in my bed."

"Don't worry Jake, this isn't a dream. And you definitely won't be waking up alone. I'll be right here beside you."

"I love you so much Bella," he choked out, overcome with emotion.

"I love you too Jacob Black," she mumbled right before slipping into a deep sleep.

Jacob held her tight against him and watched her until he also felt slumber claiming him.

_She will be there when you wake_ he reminded himself. _She will be right here beside you. _

And with that astonishing last thought Jacob fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
